Perfect Pest
by flying werecats
Summary: "Wipe that smug look off your face, I only came for the punch." But you couldn't resist him, and you knew it. He knew that you knew it. And that wasn't going to change. Thatch x Vampire!Reader


**Perfect Pest**

Instead of being shocked, you just sighed as text books and chattering teeth showered down from your locker. This was the third time this week someone had stacked your locker, and judging by the familiar cackle ringing in your ears, _someone_ was enjoying themselves.

Your glare only made him laugh harder.

_"At least it's not teddy bears again," _you thought, deftly stepping aside as the last text book thudded right where your foot had been moments before. You had become a master at such things. _"I haven't finished serving the detention from last time."_

Of course you got blamed for bringing fleshie items on campus. Who would believe the word of a Fleshie Born over a natural Supernatural? You weren't a Creature Born, and you never would be. That's just the way things were. And Thatch wasn't about to let you forget it.

By this point he was doubled over and clutching his sides, cheeks tinted pink and grey. You chalked it up to the laughter and the lunch you'd just had. He still had enough blood in his system to produce the pigment.

That went double for you, though you refused to acknowledge the heat creeping up into your face. You weren't going to let him see it bothered you; that would only encourage him.

Not that it mattered. You had only been at Scare School for three months, and the only person who had it worse than you was Casper. And that was because of an existing rivalry between the two that had spanned several years now. You weren't sure _why_ Thatch picked on you. Sure, your occasional sarcastic remarks made him mad, but it was no worse than Mantha and Ra's taunting. And yes, you were born a fleshie, but you were a vampire _now!_ Wasn't that enough?! It's not like you _chose_ that life!

The first month had been nasty, but bearable. Thatch pranked and bullied you, yes, and rubbed your status in your face every chance he got. That hadn't changed. What had changed was the frequency and the persistence of the torment. Before, you had been just another victim. Albeit one with more ammo to use against. But by the second month, it had gotten _bad._ He started following you around, staring at you and making rude comments that you tried your best to brush off. Once you caught him going through your stuff. Then he started stealing things. Nothing too valuable, just pencils and hair clips and the like. At first, you hadn't even noticed. Now, you made a point of keeping tabs on the exact numbers of everything you had. And like clockwork, something always went missing after the pranks. If you hadn't started stealing school supplies from the stores of Deedstown during scaring assignments, you would never have been able to keep up.

"Aw, man, you are just _too_ easy!"

"Yeah, yeah, Thatch, you're _hilarious,_ now get out of my face."

He laughed, and disappeared down the hallway with his gang in tow. Dummygirl glanced back, and you gave her a small smile. You liked Dummygirl. If she wasn't part of Thatch's group, you'd be more than willing to hang out with her. Alas, his Lord Jerkface got to her first.

By routine, you began counting your belongings. You were missing two pencils and a hair tie. Well, at least you kept the valuables in your cape or coffin at all times. Some things weren't easily replaced. By which of course, you mean smuggled between worlds. And honestly, you had no idea where it all went.

_Under Thatch's coffin, with the rest of his prized possessions._

You weren't a bad student, just a little behind sometimes due to missing out on centuries of learning that had been offered to the other kids. You got mostly Bs, with a few Cs and the occasional A. For the most part, the teachers ignored you. You appreciated that small act of mercy as Thatch took every opportunity to humiliate you in the classroom.

You shivered as you made your way down the hall, and tugged your cape a little tighter. The weather was getting colder, and the Winter Chill Dance was just around the corner. You were reasonably excited, since it would be your first dance as a creature, but you knew not to get your hopes up. You weren't much of a social butterfly, not even a moth, really. Besides, you had no one to go with. From the looks of things, you would be the only one there without a partner. Not that you needed one or anything, but it would be nice to not go alone for once.

Thatch's pestering got worse with each passing day, until you wondered if it was worth getting out of your coffin in the morning. Finally, the week of the dance rolled around, and you sighed with relief. Surely this meant the distracted vampire would leave you alone for a while. After all, he really wanted that crown they would be awarding to the best dance couple, and by now it had been made perfectly clear that you were an average dancer at _best._

Which is why you actually found yourself surprised when Thatch sauntered up to you after class.

"Hey, _! Still haven't got a date for the dance yet?"

"What do you want, Thatch?"

He smirked. You always managed to work his name into almost every sentence you spoke to him, and he liked it. Truth be told, you did too. It was a nice name. But you'd rot in the Netherworld before you told him that.

"Well, I thought I'd be gracious this year and give you the _honor_ of going to the dance with me!"

You stared at him for a full five seconds, opened your mouth as if to accept, and deadpanned.

"No."

His smirk vanished.

"What do you mean, 'no?'"

"I mean _no_, I am _not_ going on a date with you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Who said anything about a date? I'm a vampire. You're a vampire. _Obviously_ the superior races should attend together. It's common sense."

"Oh, well that changes _everything,_ how could I _possibly_ turn down _that_ kind of logic?"

Your sarcasm was lost or ignored on this boy, and his smirk returned in full force.

"Great, I'll see you there. Wear something nice."

And with that, he was gone. You stared after him and stuttered in defeat.

"Now wait just one minute, I... Oh, whatever."

_He won't take no for an answer._

_Why am I doing this._

You fidgeted anxiously with your dress, unable to see your reflection.

_Do I look okay? I hope I look okay. Wait, what am I saying? It's just __**Thatch**__!_

_ ..._

_ Maybe I should ask the Twins for... No, stop it!_

You shook your head and tried not to look nervous as you joined the other girls headed for the dance.

"Not bad, not bad! Ya clean up nice for a Fleshie Born!" Dummygirl grinned and winked, and you relaxed.

"Thanks, DG."

She shrugged.

You weren't sure what you were expecting to find when you got there, but seeing Thatch leaning against the doorframe in a tuxedo certainly wasn't it. Not that that was unusual in itself, but you hadn't expected him to look so _good._ There had never been any doubt that he was a handsome boy, and you knew it. He knew that you knew it. But you had to admit, it made your heart jump seeing him like that, and it just got worse when he noticed you.

His trademark victorious smirk, the one that said I-Knew-I'd-Win, spread like wildfire across his face, fangs glinting in the moonlight.

"I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Wipe that smug look off your face, I only came for the punch."

"Sure you did."

"I _did!_"

You only permitted him to lock arms with you because proper protocol demanded it. It wasn't like you _liked_ walking arm in arm with the toughest, smartest, hottest guy in school.

_Wait that came out wrong._

In either case, you tried to ignore the sparks coursing through your body when the first song began to play and Thatch pulled you into a dance routine before you knew what was happening. You held up fairly well, all things considered, but you definitely weren't winning that crown anytime soon. Thatch didn't seem to mind as he led you through the moves, and you were grateful to have such a talented partner.

_He really is good at this..._

When the song faded away, you expected him to stop, or slow down, but he didn't. He refused to take a break from dancing for at least three more songs, at which point you were able to blame the dark reddish grey of your cheeks on exhaustion, and he allowed you to take a break.

You reached for more blood, then realized it would only make your blush more noticeable.

_More punch, then._

Another round on the dance floor passed, your head practically spinning from trying to keep up with Thatch as he grew more and more competitive, determined to keep up with the other dancers even if he couldn't beat them with you there. Finally, the moment he'd been waiting for all night, and the moment you had been dreading...

_The slow dance._

Despite your feeble attempts to protest, Thatch pulled you into his chest and placed your arms around his neck. His fangs glinted as he grinned. You were unable to keep his gaze for long, and turned away in defeat. You stared at the floor for what seemed like ages, as the two of you spun around in slow circles. Your flesh burned where his hands rested on your waist. _From hatred,_ you told yourself. _From the disgust and shame of being forced into this._ But you hadn't been forced, and you knew it. He knew that you knew it. And that wasn't going to change.

When his grip on you shifted, you couldn't help but look up. You were alarmed at how close to you he had gotten while you were looking down, and your lips moved in a pitiful half-hearted attempt to say something, _anything,_ to break the spell you were so clearly under. Why else would you be trapped in those eyes? A violet ocean into which you sank deeper and deeper, barely registering that your faces were drifting closer and closer until...

The song ended. You both pulled back sharply as the other couples stirred from their embraces and began to look around. You breathed a sigh of mingled relief and disappointment. Even Thatch's cheeks were coloring now. You sucked on your lower lip and stared at the ground. Then a husky voice whispered in your ear, sending a shiver down your spine that definitely wasn't from the cold.

"_Let's step outside for a moment. You look like you could use some fresh air._"

"Y-yeah, fresh air."

You both flew out the door as the next song began to play.

"So, what did you want to-Wha-MMMPH!"

Before you could finish your sentence, Thatch drove you back against the wall of the school. You collided hard, but didn't have time to register any pain because suddenly, the only thing your mind could grasp was Thatch's lips pressed against your own. It was a demanding kiss, as you would have expected from a guy like him, but it was passionate too. Your mind battled the rising emotions and sensations he was giving you, before you gave in and melted into him. Everything happened so fast, you could never have said at what point he managed to get his tongue in your mouth or when your hands became entangled in each other's hair. But after that night, you had a feeling life at Scare School was about to get a whole lot better.


End file.
